God (Devilman)
God (also known as Yahweh) is the main antagonist and creator of the Devilman universe. Background Not much is known about the God of the Devilman universe. There are theories about who or what he is, but not much is known otherwise. According to some theories, the being known as "God" may actually be the Demiurge, or Archon, the Ruler of Darkness, who disguises himself as God and created the universe, keeping humanity trapped in its cage. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Created the Physical World through some means, said to be the suspect of the universe resetting multiple times. Forced Satan into a time loop where the world would be reset multiple times just to punish him, causing him to infinitely lose the ones he loved. Asuka Ran, the reincarnation of Satan, theorized that Heaven and Hell were both created in God's imagination). Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Not much is known about his speed, other than the possibility of being superior to other Devilmen). Durability: Low Multiverse level. Hax: Mind manipulation, existence erasure, transmutation, creation, time manipulation. Intelligence: Extremely high. Whether God is Archon or not, God has fooled humanity for an extremely long time. Stamina: Unknown Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers None notable. Techniques None notable. Equipment *Sword: Carried a sword with him as he descended upon Earth. *Golden armor: Has gilded armor on his body in both depictions of him. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Covered the entire Soviet Union in a massive sphere of light that turned everyone on it into nothing. *Superior to all of demonkind, who can create earthquakes that can destroy cities, create large scale storms out of nowhere, destroy cities outright, cause a volcano to erupt just by their presence, and cause so much damage to the Earth that none of its landmass was recognizable anymore. *Created the universe and has caused it to reset and restart several times apparently *May be the creator of several universes, such as the Physical World, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. Speed/Reactions *Should be superior in speed to all of demon and angel kind. Durability/Endurance None notable. Skill/Intelligence *Fooled all living beings and has stayed in power for billions of years for that reason *Outsmarted the Titans and found out their weakness *Has eliminated all of those who would oppose his plan Powerscaling Scaling God to other characters, as of what is currently known about Devilman canon, is dubious. While side manga such as Amon: Darkside of Devilman have claimed that Amon is a warrior comparable in power to God, it is unknown whether Go Nagai believes the events in Amon: Darkside of Devilman to be canon or not. There are, however, statements from Akira Fudo and Vurava that may justify similar stats when compared to God. Weaknesses *Seems easy to anger *Focuses on torture and often does not immediately outright kill Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Devilman Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Time Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Universe Level Category:Low Multiverse Level